Beast
by HappyBat
Summary: Hank could not let it win the battle. What he did not know was that Beast won the war. My first fan fic, I do not own anything. I hope you enjoy.


I read a story very similar to this years ago. It was not finished but it was a great story. I cannot remember the name of the story or the author and it seems to have disappeared off of the FF site. I wanted to recreate but in my own way. I hope you like it.

Beast

It was a warm, late, afternoon when the biggest wave hit him. For the last week, Dr. Hank McCoy has been fighting off the "Beast" within him. For years he pushed it down and used the techniques Professor Xavier had taught him. The Professor also told him several times that he needs to learn to commune and live with his more primal side. However, Hank ignored that portion of the advice and suppressed and seemingly subdue the "Beast."

So, here the doctor was pacing in his own office, sweat dampening his once crisp white shirt. "Why now? What has changed? Why can't I control it anymore," he screamed in his mind. He thought he might travel again, go somewhere cold and isolated to meditate.

_You know exactly why you cannot control me anymore. You never controlled me. I wanted to stay in the shadows of your mind to wait for you to grow weak and soft. And now, Hank, you will be pushed away into the dark recesses of our mind. And I am going to take what I want._

As he heard it speak, he remained still frozen in dread and fear. He did not hear the firm knock on the door. Ororo Munroe opened the door to his office. All she could see was his profile and a grimaced pained look on his face. "Hank." No answer. "Hank?" Nothing. "Henry," she said in a clear, strong voice.

_Yeessss._

That sounds different, Ororo thought. "Are you alright? You did not answer when I knocked so I let myself in."

"Ororo? Yes I am fine. Sorry to worry you, just lost in my own thoughts. What can I help you with?" He did not even remember answering her the first time. Just it saying yes to something and then a long guttural purr.

"…..Hank, you called me two days ago and asked me to come by after my last class of the day. You said you had to speak with me about something important. Do you not remember?"

She looked at him, hard. He looked pale and haggard. Still handsome but not the beautiful jewel blue that she adored. Once, when she was still a teenager, she told Henry that she loved him. He ages very slowly, so by this time he was in his 40's but looked at the most 25 years old. Hank looked into her dark, chocolate brown eyes and saw a lovely girl full of possibilities that would become a wonderful woman. But he had the wisdom that she did not yet possess and told her as gently as he could that he did not love her. Not the way she loved him. The sky darkened and thunder sounded in the distance, but she looked at him, hard, in the eye and said "You will….someday." It answered her silently in Hank's head yes I will be yours. Since that day, they were like family. Never a harsh word between them or any hint of romantic intention.

Until a few years ago. Ororo was 27 years old and becoming more confident and beautiful by the day.

"What?! How did I sound? What exactly did I say?" He was panicking. Hank knew that it was planning something for Ororo and he knew it was nothing good. Though out the years it would say horribly wonderful things about her. Things it wanted to do to Ororo and things it wanted to beg Ororo to do to it.

_Orrrooro, I must speak to you soon about a matter of great importance. Could you accommodate me, plleeaase, in two days' time after your last class. _

It was not a request.

Ororo blushed, her cheeks and ears turning an elegant dusky rose. "You did not say anything out of the ordinary. However, the tone you used was…..different." It was deeper than even his normal baritone. Somehow it touched her through the phone. On the nights she dreamed, he was usually in them. When he would speak to her in these dreams it was deep and sensual and she would awake flushed and frustrated the next morning. After this phone call she was flushed and frustrated and very conflicted. She assumed he wanted to do a combined lesson with her. Something about the history of Planck constant or how the Renaissance was the dawn of modern science. So she dismissed the usual way Henry spoke on the phone and agreed to meet him in his office.

Hank watched her while she explained. Watched as her skin flushed and her breathing increased. He watched as she unwittingly released her unique scent of arousal into the air. I will take what is mine Hank. I will have her. "Damn." He had to get Ororo out of there and soon. _It does not matter Hank. I will hunt her. You cannot keep Ororo from me any longer. _

"Henry, what is wrong?" He let out a strangled moan. He loved the way his proper name fell from her full lips. He wanted her to call out that name while bringing her to a glorious climax. _She will not be calling out your name Hank. She will be screaming BEAST!_


End file.
